Cache/S.E.A.T.O BTFO.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=622.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 11:50:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. S.E.A.T.O BTFO Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » S.E.A.T.O BTFO Poll S.E.A.T.O BTFO? #BTFO 8 (42.1%) Muh GDP DX 2 (10.5%) Praise Allah! 7 (36.8%) LOL 0 (0%) I'm totally ignorant of the meta, sorry 2 (10.5%) Total Members Voted: 17 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: S.E.A.T.O BTFO (Read 554 times) Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood S.E.A.T.O BTFO « on: June 18, 2015, 05:46:08 AM » We take Asia from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of their militaries, and we give it back to you... the players. Step forward those who would serve. For an army has been raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent GDP's, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The warmongers will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. This great game... it will endure. >TRW will survive! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #1 on: June 18, 2015, 06:13:15 AM » Allahu Akbar, this is truly a victory of these odds could of only been granted by the Greatest himself. Logged Truinibad Jr. Member Offline 88 Personal Text Smartest Person on the Internet since 1854. Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #2 on: June 18, 2015, 11:09:44 AM » China is now under the control of a non-aggressive communist party with no aims on Asian sovereignty. They have decided to enter into a partnership with OPEC to exchange oil for RM and ensure internal Chinese prosperity. The new Chairman will be issuing a statement soon. We in OPEC hope that the situation in Asia can soon normalize. Logged >Bloc Truinibad Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #3 on: June 18, 2015, 11:32:35 AM » Quote from: Truinibad on June 18, 2015, 11:09:44 AM China is now under the control of a non-aggressive communist party with no aims on Asian sovereignty. They have decided to enter into a partnership with OPEC to exchange oil for RM and ensure internal Chinese prosperity. The new Chairman will be issuing a statement soon. We in OPEC hope that the situation in Asia can soon normalize. Sri Lanka wishes China all the best in their time of transition, and hopes that the new leadership will learn from their predecessor's mistakes and shall treat their neighbors with respect. Long may peace endure! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #4 on: June 18, 2015, 01:15:24 PM » Now THAT was unfortunate... the Nepalese interim director was unable to control the mobs, and was violently deposed. Still, Sri Lanka shall not rest until the tyrant Vader is brought to justice. This won't take much longer. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #5 on: June 18, 2015, 01:17:40 PM » all this btfo Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #6 on: June 18, 2015, 01:25:51 PM » Quote from: Capncold on June 18, 2015, 01:17:40 PM all this btfo I know, all this destruction is unfortunate... Sri Lanka looks forward to the day we can put this war behind us. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: S.E.A.T.O BTFO « Reply #7 on: June 19, 2015, 01:55:48 PM » https://www.youtube.com/embed/pPArO-OI_3U My friends and countrymen, today is a great day! Vader has been brought to justice for his crimes against the Nepalese people, and the war in Asia is over. Sri Lanka shall now oversee the reconstruction of the 532611 km that has borne the brunt of the invasion. Peace in our time! For I am become Barcode, Destroyer of worlds « Last Edit: June 19, 2015, 02:18:47 PM by Sir_Scarf » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » S.E.A.T.O BTFO SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2